Radioactive
by xXDappleXx
Summary: Young Cory lived in a small town in Georgia before the world went to shit. Slowly she made her way to Woodbury, loosing and making friends. But what happens when she is captured after a mission set on emptying out the prison. Will she find a way to get back to Woodbury, or will she find a place in the tight-knit prison team. Rated T for... Stuff. Language and all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! I'm Maryn, a close friend of xXDapplesXx's! Before anyone jumps me on the following story, please keep in mind, I'm originally German and don't know english very well. Please review, follow, fave, whatever. Anyways, I'm sorry it's short, I'm still getting the feel of writing. Without further adieu, here's chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her hands grasped the steering wheel tighter as she approached the large structure, nervous about her mission. She let out a shaky sigh, plowing through the fence-gate. She spun the van around, pushing a button to lower the ramp, releasing a herd of walkers. She watched in the rearview mirror, making sure the walking corpses were far enough away for her to get out without one of them attacking her.

She opened the door, grabbing her rifle from the front seat and shooting at the group that have been living in the prison. She ducked back into the van avoid getting shot. She took a deep breathe and stepped back out, shooting at the prison team and any walkers that strayed her way. Getting distracted by a walker that had gotten to close for comfort, she didn't notice a bullet speeding towards her until hit her left shoulder.

'Fuck.' she cursed, cupping the wound with her right hand, attempting to bring up her left to shoot the walker, but the action caused to much pain. She winced, gritting her teeth. The walker grabbed her, knocking her to the ground, bringing the once alive creature down with her. She yelped as it almost got a hold of her neck in it's jaws. She brought up her rifle, doing her best to keep it away while she reached for her hunting knife. She gripped the handle tightly, pulling it from the sheath on the back of her belt.

She brought it up, fumbling a bit as her left arm grew weaker. She brought the knife up, driving it into the creature's skull several times before letting the body fall on top of her, the rifle digging into her chest. Shoving the knife back into its sheath, catching her breathe.

She kicked the walker off, getting up and looking quickly around to check if she was safe for just long enough. Bright side, the walking corpses were busy with the prison team; down side, her team was no where to be found. Must've driven off while she was busy with her little friend lying on the ground besides her.

'God damn it' She said,standing up and brushed herself off. The best thing to do was not panic. Surely they'd realize she was gone and come back for her, right? She reached into the van, grabbing a mid-sized piece if fabric and wrapped it around her shoulder. She started around the perimeter of the prison, looking for an access point. A hole in the fence, an unlocked gate, anything really. She kept her rifle ready, prepared to shoot anything, living or dead. As she reached a little under halfway around, she heard the click of a revolver.

'Put the gun down' a voice said. She sighed quietly, dropping the rifle in the grass. She put her hands up in surrender, wincing slightly.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you fir taking your time to read this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews! So this chapter... I think it's shorter than the last, which I apologize for. When you write on an iPod, things tend to be short. All-in-all, this chapter does not do me proud. Well, here you go...**

* * *

Chapter Two

She turned towards the man. The tall, dark-haired man had his gun aimed at her head. She dropped her arms, sighing quietly, relieved. He examined her from head to toe, his blue eyes lingering in her wounded shoulder.

'Are you bit?' he asked. Her eyes darted to look at her left shoulder, blood already seeping though her shirt. 'No. One of your bastards shot me.' She replied, sizing him up. She wasn't going to risk anything, seeing as she was already weakened and he could easily over power her. He lowered his weapon slightly.

'Hand it over.' he said, referring to her rifle, which was lying on the ground next to her. 'Why should I?' She replied, narrowing her eyes. She reached behind her, gripping her knife. She knew it wouldn't help but it made her feel better. 'Do you want to get that looked at or not?' he said, nodding at her left shoulder. She bit her bottom lip. Did she? Well, yeah, but she didn't want to accept help from someone with a gun in her face.

'How do I know you won't shoot me?' she inquired. She knew it was possible and didn't want to be unarmed. It made her uncomfortable. The man holstered his gun. 'See. Now hand it over.' She reluctantly picked up the rifle and handed it to him. 'Knife too.' She sighed, slightly annoyed and handed him her hunting knife.

'Now come with me.' he ordered, gripping her right arm and dragging the hesitant girl to the prison. She followed him, slightly nervous. Well then, this is it. As they approached the prison, she noticed a brown-haired kid at the kid. Confusion gleamed in her green eyes.

The boy pulled open the gate, letting the man leading her into the main grounds, shutting the gate quickly behind them. 'Who's that?' the kid asked. The man raised a brow, waiting for her answer. 'Cory.' She answered, using her middle name. Everyone seemed to call her by that name anyway, she wasn't a big fan for her first name anyway. 'I'm Rick and this is Carl.' the man said. I nodded as we started towards the prison again.

As Cory was drug into the prison, flanked by Rick and Carl, they approached by another man. He watched Cory apprehensively, glaring at them. 'Who the hell is this?' he asked angrily. 'You can't jus' bring in random people, 'specially one of them.' Cory's jaw tensed. Something about this guy was familiar to her. Rick pulled the man aside, leaving her with Carl. She glanced at the kid, catching his stare.

'Whatchya looking at?' she asked, folding her arms across her chest. 'N-nothing.' Carl said, quickly diverting his eyes to the ground. Cory nodded, leaving it alone. Rick came back, the other guy in tow.

'C'mon. Let's get your shoulder looked at.' Rick said, leading her toward where his group was staying.

* * *

**Well, here it is! I hope you guys liked it and that you'll be kind enough to review, favourite, follow, etc. See you guys soon!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Mar here and I wanna thank ya'll for reading and reveiwing. Uhm, I just got a new computer so I'll be working on longer chapters, only writing on my iPod at like 12 a.m. heh... ANYWAYS Longer chapters equal longer wait times. Sorry about that. Look out for chapter three, hopefull coming up very soon! Bye guys, have a nice night!**


End file.
